Batman and the Titans
by TheColdSharinganEye
Summary: The Titans get an encounter from someone of Robin's past.
1. Chapter 1

Batman and The Titans Part 1

Gotham City….

Bruce was in the batcave obsessively looking through files, and enjoying his lack of a social life. His newest Robin, Tim Wayne was jumping around in his new Robin suit overjoyed that he's finally going on a mission.

Tim's suit sported a short sleeved bullet proof vest, colored red similar to Dicks; it also had a Yellow Emblem with a black R inside of it. He also had pitch black pants, black pixie boots, and a black undershirt. His outfit also has short leather gloves that were pitch black, and to top it off he had a domino mask. His cape of however was yellow.(He chose the colors, and Batman simply face palmed)His main fighting style didn't really involve weapons as Tim had learned Karate, Ju-Jitsu, Tai-quan-do, and Kung Fu, aswell as Ninjistu. Tim himself had short hair, long bangs, emerald green eyes, and pale skin. He stood at 5 feet and weighs an estimated 98 lbs. Bruce met the boy when he was 11 and spent a year thoroughly training him.

Tim: When do we go meet Dick?

Bruce: In a few minutes actually.

Tim: So why are we going to meet him now of all times?

Bruce: Joker's planning something big and it's taking place in jump city and my findings have suggested it's aimed Towards Dick's team.

Tim: What! If he hurts Dick I'll kick his pale ass back to Arkham!

Bruce: Watch your mouth I don't tolerate vulgar language.

Tim: My b.

Batman: Get your mask on we're leaving.

Tim: Finally, I was so bored too!

Meanwhile

The team had been sitting at the table, and Terra was eyeing Robin the entire time, while Beast Boy was eyeing Terra the entire time, while Cyborg was fixing a few bugs in his latest update to the security system.

Starfire: Was eating her eggs, and baken topped with some live Glorfnarak(I don't know honestly). Raven was reading and drinking some coffee. Robin however was making some modifications to the birdarangs.

Starfire: Robin, we do not play with toys, at the dinner table especially dangerous ones like those!

Robin: I'm busy.

Starfire was quickly growing annoyed and Terra finally decided to stop staring at him, and talk to him.

Terra: Watcha doin?

Robin: Modifying my remote control Birdarangs.

Terra: Are you some kind of tech-geek.

Robin: Batman taught me.

Terra: He taught you a lot didn't he?

Robin: Yes he did.

Talking about Batman made Robin get up and leave the dinner table to go to his room, it always made him moody and upset.

Robin: *sigh*

Terra: Is it something I said?

BB: Don't worry about Robin he likes to brood a lot.

Terra: I can't blame him.

Meanwhile on the way to Jump City

Batman was in his car with Robin(Tim) and they were almost at Titan Tower. Tim whistled at the view of the large building.

Tim: Jeez that thing is huge!

Tim: How does he afford this?

Batman: I wire him some money every now and then, he usually refuses it, but his teammate accepts it in order to pay for a new generator every now and then.  
Tim: Yep I see.

Batman: Are you hacking the tower?

Tim: Uh Maybe?

Batman: Hand it over.

Tim hands over his modified BlackBerry to Batman, truth be told Batman couldn't be anymore impressed with Tim's genius, being able to hack a facility like that at the age 12. After being a hero for 3 months. The Batmobile turned into a submarine and they made their way to the island, however they had to go un-detected and search the building to make sure, Joker didn't lay any explosives, around the building.

They made their way inside, but the alarms went off and the Titans knew someone invade the tower, so they split and went to search.

Tim: What do we?

Batman had already disappeared, before he could finish the sentence.

Tim: …..Asshole.

Unfortunately for Tim he was found by Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: Robin is that you?

Tim: Yeah why?

Beast Boy: What happened to your costume and voice, heck you're even shorter than I am! You're not Robin.

Tim: Took you long enough, I'll admit I'm not your YOU'RE Robin.

Tim: I'm his successor.

Within in instant he grabbed Beast Boy's arm and flipped him over with ease.

BB: Owww, my perfect ass.

Tim: Waaa Waaa Stop crying ya loser!

BB: Listen hear you….

Tim had already disappeared…..

BB: What a jerk.

Tim had ventured off into to the tower through the vents. And ended up in the basement, he went searching around for any evidence of a bomb.

Tim: Alright now then back to plan A, save their asses and then fight the green dork and purple tights.

Tim went walking around until he found a glowing Red Light.

Tim: Bingo!

Tim took out his BlackBerry or as he called it the R-transer and quickly chanted a code.

Tim: 6,1,0,4

The phone turned into a 2 inch mini computer, and Tim quickly tried to deactivate the bomb with a code.

Tim: Hm, Bats!

Bomb: Access denied! 10,9,8

Tim: Murderur!

Bomb: Access denied!7,6,5

Tim: Puddin!

Bomb: Access denied!4,3,2

Tim: Shit! What am I gonna do? Think, think!

Tim thought hard and then it him, this was the Joker they were talking about, so it had to be…..

Tim: .

Bomb: Deactivation complete!

Tim: phew I did i….

Tim was interrupted when someone grabbed him by his cape and threw him on the floor.

Tim: Ow! Who has balls to pick a fight with…..it's you.

Robin: Who are you!

Tim: It's me your brother Tim!

Robin: Brother? And wait, why are you wearing a costume like mine.

Tim: Well it's like yours but like 10x cooler looking.

Robin: Enough of this, you may be a child but you were able to get passed our firewalls within seconds, not even our enemies can pull that off.

Tim: Well Slade never had an IQ of 160.

Robin: Alright, tell me what you know.

Tim: I don't know about that, I wanna see you if you really were the real deal.

Robin: I don't have time for this.

Tim: What's the matter scared?

Dick looks at Tim fuming with anger and charges at him.

Robin: I should teach you some manners!

Tim: BRING IT ON!

The two caught each others punches instantly, then Tim tried to kick Robin, only for the latter to catch his attack and spin around to throw him. Tim put his hands on the ground and kicked Robin in the chin.

Tim: You'll do need to do like 80 times better than that to beat me.

Robin: Shut up and fight.

Robin towards Tim and Tim proceeded to do the same, until the boy wonder tried to slide under him, Tim jumped up, but was caught off Guard when Robin did the same with a somersault and kicked him in the back.

Tim: Ouch! My face.

Robin: That it?

Tim: I'm just getting warmed up!

Tim got up and threw several punches at Robin, Robin gracefully dodged all of them, and proceeded to punch Tim in the gut, Tim let out a gasp for air, and then Robin proceeded to trip his fellow boy wonder, once Tim hit the ground, Robin quickly turned him around and hand cuffed him.

Tim: Crap. You're really good.

Robin: I practice, now talk.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

Batman and the Titans Episode 2: Explanations.

Tim and Robin were still in the basement with Tim, all tied up, and Robin standing up in an imposing stance.

Tim: You and "him" are clones.

Robin: Enough start talking!

Tim: Alright, My name is Timothy Drake Wayne, I met our father, when I was an 11 year old boy living at an orphanage, I started living there when my mom died of cancer. It turned out, that I was a really smart kid, since I scored extremely high on an IQ test. I eventually got put into a program, run by Wayne Industries.

Robin: The Wayne Children Foundation?

Tim: That's right, it's where I met my soon to be adoptive father Bruce Wayne, the Batman as I'm sure you're aware of. Anyway he had taken notice of my IQ scores, and decided to adopt me, with the intention of putting me into a good school so I could go to college and put my brain to good use. Before he had adopted me, I was already aware he was Batman. I had figured out it out by simply taking some facts about Batman and Bruce Wayne in to the equation, Bruce lost his parents to crime, Batman fights crime, Bruce is 6'2, and Batman is just as tall, and if you get past the seriousness of the Bat's voice, you could tell it was him along. He was impressed with my skills as a detective, so he offered me the position of Robin, however unlike you I had to train and entire year, while you took to the streets at the age of 10 in only six months, probably because you're the greatest acrobat in the world but that's besides the point.

Robin: I see. Has he given you restrictions?

Tim: Yeah, he won't ever take me to fight the Joker unless the situation is absolutely dire, or Batgirl is with me. Speaking of which, I heard you two had a fall in….

Robin: I don't wanna talk about.

Tim (in mind: Yep still moody about it, which explains why he's still single anyway.)

Robin: That it?

Tim: Yep, so if you don't mind….

Tim broke free from the rope, revealing he had been cutting it the entire time, and threw a smoke pellet to the ground. Within in instant he was gone, and Robin was left fuming. Tim had gone sneaking around the hallway snickering to himself over his successful escape.

Tim: Sorry big bro, but I can't stay still for long.

However Tim wasn't expecting someone to kick him in the back, Tim was sent to the ground, falling flat on his face.

Tim: for the record I didn't see you coming.

Terra: Where's Robin?

Tim: I'm right here.

Tim came out of the shadows and revealed he was wearing a Robin costume as well.

Terra: Not you! My-I mean our Robin!

Tim: Why is he your crush?

Terra ran towards Tim delivering a roundhouse towards the child (all moves she had learned training with the Titans) Tim however blocked her kick with ease, she then tried to throw a punch at his chin but he intercepted that by simply dodging her.

Tim: You're not half bad, but that doesn't mean you have any REAL skill.

Terra: What did you say?

Terra ran after him, enraged and she threw another punch, but Tim had flipped right over her, and landed behind her, immediately kicking at her legs and causing her to fall.

Tim: This bird was born to fly sweetie.

Terra: Listen here, until your balls drop; I'm not listening to another word from you!

Tim: Oh is that right? Well I'll have you know I'll be 13 next February.

Terra: Wait your 2 years younger than me? But you're so short.

Tim: I'm almost as tall as you.

Terra: Shut up you little twib.

Tim: Can anyone say PMS?

Terra: You're lucky I don't bring this whole tower down upon you.

She stated getting up from the ground and wiping off the dirt on her clothes.

Tim: Want some more?

Terra: Nope.

Then Beast Boy in the form of a goat came out of no where and tackled the younger boy wonder.

Tim: Ugh!

Terra: He would though.

Tim was slammed against a wall, and was struggling to get back on his feet.

Tim: A changeling eh? What I would give to take a peak at your insides and see what makes you tick.

Then Tim heard 2 other people coming from the corridor, a tall dark skinned male with cybernetic body parts and a girl a little taller than Terra wearing blue and black, with short long flowing dark purple hair appeared.

Tim: Damn, that girl in the robe is down right hot.

Terra: Hey keep it your pants.

Tim: A girl with an ass like that? It might be a little hard, plus check out her rack, I wanna just motorboat the crap out of em.

Terra: You're a perv!

Tim knew well that his plan was working, he was getting Terra all worked up, as soon as she came at him again, he use his chance to escape and regroup with Batman.

Back to Batman (finally)

Batman was had been on the top of the building checking his communicator.

Batman: It's 5:00 in the evening! Where is that boy?

He had no clue his protégé was fighting the entire team they were supposed to be helping right now.

Batman: *sigh* Knowing Tim's mischievous nature he probably picked a fight with the entire team, including Dick, this is going be difficult.

Meanwhile Robin was running to the top floor to see if the other Robin was causing all the commotion.

Tim: Can we talk about this.

Cyborg: Sure, if you tell us, who you are and why you're wearing a costume similar to Robin's.

Terra: He say's he is Robin.

Tim: I am! I'm the Robin from Gotham City, I'm the newest recruit.

Cyborg: You're a crime fighter? How old are you?

Tim: 12.

Cyborg: Makes sense, Raven call Robin on his communicator, by the way where's Star?

Star: Did someone call me?

Starfire immediately flew toward her confused friends to see what she could do to remedy the situation.

Starfire joins the group and Tim explains his origins leaving out his secret identity of course.

Cyborg: I see.

Raven: makes sense.

Terra: still think he's annoying.

BB: I don't get it.

Beast Boy quickly regretted his comment when Raven punched him off the head.

Tim: I should mention I've been monitoring your place for 2 months now and I know everything there is to know about you.

Cyborg: Such as?

Tim: Well booger brain's real name is Garfield Logan.

Terra: You're name's Garfield?

BB: Dude! Way to blow my cover!

Tim and Raven: You're green with pointy ears you idiot!

Tim and Raven just looked at each other for a moment, and turned their attention to BB. Robin arrived on the scene immediately, turning his attention to Tim.

Robin: Where is...

Robin: He's behind me isn't he?

Batman appeared behind Dick, towering over the 15 year old boy. Tim excitedly greeted his mentor and everyone but Robin looked at the dark night in surprise, even Raven seemed a little shocked by how much he resembled Robin's demeanor.

Batman: Long time no see. Robin.

Robin: Batman.

Tim: Took ya long enough, jeez I was growin a beard out here.

Robin: Why are you here?

Batman: We need to talk.

Immediately Batman and the two robins went over to the central computer and start talking in private. Batman and Tim explain the situation to Robin, and Robin to say the least was not at all happy about this, mainly because it had to do with the Joker, the Man who nearly ended his crime fighting career, so to him it was indeed personal.

Batman: Got the plan?

Tim: Don't have to tell me twice.

Robin: Understood.

Batman: Oh and Richard…..

Robin: What is it?

Batman: Thanks, for understanding

"Did he say thank you?" Robin could feel himself losing sanity, "He said thanks!" He actually said thank you. Robin was definitely fighting back the urge to smile. But he kept his cool and was greeted by Starfire and his newest Student Terra, as well as Beast Boy.

Terra: So how….

BB: WHAT DID HE SAY? DID HE NOTICE ME? DOES HE NEED A NEW SIDE KICK? WILL HE GET ME A SUPER COOL COSTUME WITH AWESOME WEAPONS LIKE YOURS?

Raven blasted Beast Boy with her magic so the others could speak.

Starfire: How was your chat with the Bat Man?

Terra: Yeah what'd he say?

Robin: Well I'm going on a mission with him, and my new adoptive brother..

Terra: Who is an ass.

Robin: As I was saying, we plan on tracking down the Joker's whereabouts, and we have reason to believe he is not alone.

Terra: Wait why are you going alone?

Starfire: Yes Robin I feel it's not safe.

Robin: I have to do this. Sorry guys. Now Terra while I'm gone I need you to go about you're daily exercises like you normally would if I were here, Cyborg will be you're sparring partner while I'm gone, and when I get back I promise we'll work on you're weapons training.

Terra: Yeah, sure, just….

Robin: What?

Terra: Don't die.

Robin: C'mon now, it's me.

Terra: Well I'd better not see "Headlines Boy Wonder found dead" on the news before you get back.

Robin: Don't worry I'll be fine.

Starfire sobbing a little brought him into a bone crunching hug

Starfire: Come back in a piece of one friend Robin.

Robin: its one piece and *choke* I will.

Terra then jumped at him and hugged him as tight as she could, desperately wanting him to stay home rather than leave, but she remembered he was doing this for them.

Beast Boy and Cyborg gave him a high five, and Raven put a hand on his soldier and nodded. Robin smiled and nodded back. He soon left along side Batman and Tim was catching up to them but was stopped by someone putting there hand on his shoulder he turned his head to see who it was and it was Terra.

Terra: Take care of him okay.

Tim: Don't worry when his ass needs saving I'll be there.

Terra: Thanks… wait a sec, what the hell is…..

Tim had already left.

Terra: It's just a disappearing act with the men in that family.

The Bat-family was in the car, on the drive towards the abandoned candy factory.

Robin: This is the way to the abandoned candy factor.

Tim: Yeah, what's over there?

Batman: Where else would Joker go?

Robin and Tim: Touché.

Robin: Will we get any outside help.

Batman: Barbara will be arriving with the bat-cycle shortly.

Robin's expression darkened at the mention of Bat-Girl.

Robin: I see.

Batman: We're here.

Tim: Show time.

?: Alright Batman, Robin lets….. oh its you.

Robin: Batgirl.

Tim: Awkward.

Batman: Cut the chit-chat, Batgirl did Alfred give you the Bat-Siphon?

Batgirl: Yep.

Batman: Let's get to work.

Batgirl: Try not to get in the way Dickie Bird.

Robin: Same to you ginger-bread bat.

Next Episode: Terra's secret agenda.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Terra's Agenda part 1

The real reason Batman was in Jump City, the plot between 5 evil criminal masterminds finally revealed in this chapter!

Btw. A little briefing on the character portrayals if you're interested read, if not just scroll down to where the story left off.

Robin (Richard G.)- Leader of Titans, Terra's mentor (as opposed to Slade, and world renowned hero, having done this for 5 years.

*Expert Martial Artist.

*World's greatest acrobat.

Personality – Confident, thoughtful, serious, and has a short temper.

Batman: The mentor of Dick Grayson, Tim Drake Wayne, and Barbara Gordon, World's Greatest Superhero, and most dangerous man on Earth, even those who don't fear the likes of Superman, would never dream of a confrontation with the Dark Knight(he's that good)

*Leader of JL

* Billionaire Philanthropist.

*Genius Intellect

*Dangerous Expert in all fields of Martial Art.

*Multi-Lingual

Personality – calm, doesn't lose composer, serious, and stoic.

Tim Drake Wayne – Younger boy wonder, genius intellect, experienced hacker, multi-lingual, and expert in Tai-Quant-Do.

Personality – Cocky, bossy, arrogant, and down right immature.

Batgirl- The daughter of the police commissioner in Gotham and Richards's ex-girlfriend, she is usually cheerful and easy going, but her relationship with Robin is still strained.

*Olympic level gymnast

*expert in ju-jitsu,

*specializes in stick fighting

*prefers to wield a collapsible-Bo-staff in battle.

The Teen Titans- Heroes who each have their own unique gifts, Starfire – the cheerful one, with Super Strength, and ability to fire beam like projectiles called star bolts, Raven – the Goth has the power to pretty much destroy the world, Beast Boy the funny guy, has the ability to morph into any animal he so chooses or has seen. And Cyborg the text export/walking

Swiss-army knife and he can make a mean plate Waffles. And finally the newest recruit Terra a young girl given geomorphic power, initially didn't have much confidence but training under Robin, has helped her learn to believe in herself, she deeply admires him, and the rest of the Titans and hopes to be a hero like them.

Additional Info:

Dick Grayson – Age: 15 BORN: 4/15/01 Height: 5'6 Weight: 128lb

Bruce Wayne – Age: 29 BORN: 10/13/87 Height: 6'1

Weight: 190lb

Tim Drake Wayne – Age: 12 BORN: 2/19/04 Height: 5 feet

Weight: 98lb

Barbara Gordon: Age: 15 BORN: 6/9/01 Height: 5'5 Weight: 107lb

Tara Markov – Age: 14 BORN: 7/4/02 Height: 5'2 Weight: 101lb

Starfire: Age: 16 BORN: 5/1/2000 Height: 5'7 Weight: 106lb

Raven: Age: 16 BORN: 2/31/99 Height: 5'4 Weight: 104lb

Garfield Logan (BB) Age: 15 BORN: 12/12/01 Height: 5'4 Weight: 112lb

Victor (Cyborg): Age: 17 Born: 8/22/99 Height: 5'11 Weight: (if he wasn't metallic I'd say 170-185) in reality 350lb

The story thus far –

The Bat-Family has gone off to Wacko's Candy Factory to track down Joker, whom is working with 5 other sinister masterminds aswell, their not alone however because someone else has been following them.

It was dark and quite in the abandoned Toy Factory, Batman and Robin quickly turned on their flashlights and went looking around for any evidence of Joker or his usual accomplice Harley Quinn.

Robin: Harley's here too huh?

Batman: Most likely, she is never anywhere without Joker so it would make sense to look for her too.

Tim: Heh, can't bee any where without her "puddin" cam she, I used to think she's hot but then I got to know here.

Batgirl: who haven't you thought was hot?

Tim: Croc?

Batgirl: Yes Tim because most people find a cannibalistic murderer with scaly skin attractive.

Tim: Ever heard of fetishes?

Batgirl: I'm gonna pretend I didn't here that. By the way when are we leaving, if I return home at mid night again, my dad is gonna ground me for life.

Tim: Well he doesn't know your Batgirl does he?

Batgirl: Well sorry if my dad isn't the bat himself.

Tim: hehe get jealous.

Robin: If you two are done chattering I found something.

Tim: Is he always like this?

Batgirl: He used to be cheery, but with the men in this family it goes from you to Bruce, within a couple years.

Tim: Yikes, talk about angst.

The two started laughing hysterically after comparing the Bruce and Dick in terms of personality, and Batman and Robin simply looked at the two and simply shook their heads at their partners.

Batman: Anything good?

Robin: H-He was here!

Batman quickly examined Robin's findings, what appeared to be a small sticky note, that read "Jokes on you Bats!" and it appeared to be stuck to the back of a… BOMB! Batman quickly grabbed Robin, Batgirl, and Tim and jumped away. A loud explosion could be seen from the factory and Terra could feel it.

Terra: Dammit! You'd better not die on me Robin!

Terra: *sigh* I need to find a way to sneak out, right now it's 10:30pm and I only have half an hour to get out of here with everything I need. She quickly took off her bath robe and changed into her usual outfit she took with her on missions, and also put on a utility belt, that had a few smoke pellets and shuriken in them. She wasn't a fan of bird a rangs so she thought she would use something basic. She also realized she would not be able to leave undetected using her powers so she took out a grappling hook, opened her window and took a deep breath, locking it onto her seal she quietly slid out of her window and down the building, and then she pulled back and swung right into the water. She was sure it would be safe because, no one would here her since the Tower was about to enter shut down mode, Raven would be reading in her room, BB and Cy would be playing video games, and Starfire would be watching them play. It was full proof. As she thought, she quickly made a rock lift her up and levating it she flew towards the direction of the explosion.

Terra: Hold on I'll be right there.

She looked towards the factory with a look of worry matted across her face.

Meanwhile

They all got out from under Bruce's cape and dusted themselves off.

Batgirl: We really need to work on finding bombs before they blow up in our faces.

Tim: Meh, I'm used to it, besides Joker's done way crazier stuff than this.

Robin: He's right, let's just get out of hear and we can plan on are next move.

"Going so soon" a mysterious voice came out of no where and everyone immediately got into fighting stances.

The voice appeared to be Lex Luthor, standing over them on a railing, while the fire of the explosion burned from behind him.

Tim: Sup Cue ball?

Lex: Ah Boy Wonder, oh and what's this? The original Robin, feeling nostalgic are we? I have to say Bat's, the manners really went down hill, I liked the older one a lot better than the new kid. Tim started walking towards the bald man, and he was downright pissed, using a grappling hook he got unto the railing and looked at Lex with an expression matted with annoyance and peeked interest.

Tim: Alright what's the plan this time Luthor? Supey kick your butt again and you decided to work with Joker to get back us for it?

Lex: Quite the contrary Boy Wonder, I'm not here to get back at you, I'd prefer to get ahead.

Luthor snapped his fingers and out of no where a boy of 16 years old came crashing down on the railing.

Luthor: Meet Superboy.

Robin: What the…

Batgirl: Did he just say?

Luthor: I know what your thinking, strange isn't? A clone of Superman, that didn't die? Well I will tell you this much, perfecting the cloning process, was a bitch and took a lot of time and money, but in the end I think it worked out pretty well, wouldn't you agree?

Tim: Not good.

The Superboy came charging at Tim, the boy wonder attempted to dodge his assault by jumping to the side, but SuperBoy caught his foot and threw him toward the ground. Robin using a grappling hook managed to catch Tim before he fell to his death.

Tim: My hero!

Tim gushed and Robin simply gave him a look of repulsion.

Robin: Try not to gay it up dude.

Tim: Too late for that. Hahaha.

Robin: Idiot.

Batman turned his attention toward Luther and squinted his eyes.

Batman: I'm taking you in.

Luthor: I think not.

With yet another snap of his fingers, Superboy jumped towards Batman, but Luthor gravely underestimated the dark knight, who proceeded to dodge Superboy's punch, grab his wrist and throw him towards a car.

Superboy: Ugh!

Luthor: I need to complain to research labs.

Tim: You won't get the chance!

Tim punched Luthor in the face and he wobbled back a few steps.

Luthor: Not bad for a child.

Tim: we ARE going to take you in ass wipe.

Batgirl soon joined them on the railing followed by Batman, they had pretty much cornered the man and he didn't look like he had a chance of getting out. Until Superboy woke up.

Superboy: Raaaa!

Tim: Oh boy.

Before he could reach them he was crushed by a giant bolder. Robin immediately realized Terra had followed him, and immediately ran towards her after she landed next to him on the railing.

Robin: What are you doing here? And how did you find us?

Terra: I placed a tracker on "his" hood.

She exclaimed pointing to Tim, who was looking awfully embarrassed after seeing the disappointed look on Batman's face. He quickly squirmed his way out of the circle between them and Luthor himself was ready to ask a question before being knocked out by a punch landed by the dark knight.

Terra: Do I at least get thank you for beating that clown in white tights.

Robin stopped talking and squinting his eyes at getting ready to yell at her as she tried adverting his gaze.

Terra: Here it comes.

Robin: Look out!

He jumped off with Terra in his arms as the Superboy attacked again, Superboy immediately smacked Tim to the side, whom yelled a curse, and proceeded to try and fight batgirl and batman, the two managed to dodge several of his punches, Batgirl jumped over Superboy and Batman kicked him in the face. Superboy stumbled back but immediately went back to attacking.

Batman: He's stronger?

Superboy immediately knocked Batman off the railing and onto the lower ground, then proceeded to attack Batgirl while Batman himself was trying to get up, and only after one punch too. He had charged at her but underestimated her training greatly as her reflexes were to fast for him to react to, then Robin and Terra floating on a rock attacked him, with Robin smacking Superboy in the face with his Bo-Staff and sending him flying off the railing onto the ground, immediately his staffed was destroyed after the impact.

Terra: Damn! Isnt your staff made of.

Robin: Titanium, yet hitting him shattered it instantly.

Batman rejoined the group after helping Tim up.

Batman: That's because he's stronger than before.

Tim: *gasp* I get it! Batman when ever he reaches a tough obstacle, his strength will increase, to overcome said obstacles.

Luthor: *pant* that's right. He will get stronger, because he has just been released and only has 10% of his full strength.

Tim: In other words, beating him is gonna take a while. But it isn't too bad, I called a little help before we left in case, we got a little bit of a road block.

Superboy got up and prepared to charge them once again.

Tim: He should be here right about… NOW!

Immediately a strong gust of wind rapped itself around Superboy and started juggling him in the air, and eventually it threw him 20 feet in the opposite direction.

"That was easy"

Soon out of the smoke appeared a 15 year old boy, with ginger red hair, wearing a costume similar to flash, only with a reverse color scheme.

YEP KID FLASH IS UP IN THIS BITCH!

Next Time: Episode 4: Terra's agenda part 2


	4. Chapter 4: Terra's Agenda Part 2 NOT

Batman and the Titans Episode 4

New Characters:

If interested read, if not skip down to the story.

Kid Flash: Identity: Wally West, Age: 15: Born: 1/31/01 Height: 5'7 Weight: 135lb

Skills: Super Speed, Abnormally High Endurance, Super Fast level of thinking.

Personality: Kind, Comical, Cocky, Quick Thinking, Laidback, and Impatient.

Back on the scene, a whirl wind appeared out of no where and easily stopped Super Boy, after it was gone all it was left a tall young man whom had an outfit like flash except with a reverse color scheme, a different type of mask, and red hair, a boy called Kid Flash.

Everyone with the exception of Batman, and the two robins looked at the young man in shock.

Kid Flash: Hey how's it goin.

Tim: KF, my man that was pretty crash!

Tim walked over to Kid Flash and they exchanged a overly complicated handshake which involved fist bumps and poses. Robin greeted him, by shaking his hand. Batman nodded in approval and Kid Flash did the same.

Kid Flash: What I miss?

Terra: Well for starters, the fight with that guy over there.

Pointing at Superboy.

Terra: And how annoying this little twib can be.

Tim: You're just jealous.

Terra: Not really. God! Does he always act like this?

Kid Flash: Not when he's around Za..

Tim: Don't say another…..

Kid Flash: Zatanna.

Tim: You're an ass.

Kid Flash: You want Zatanna's ass.

Tim: Shut up, she's just a friend!

While the two boys were arguing Terra and Robin made a mental note to question his feelings towards this girl, and the two looked at each other with sly smiles, and nodded in agreement.

Batman: Enough. Let's focus on interrogating Luther.

After waiting a few minutes, Luthor woke up, and did not like the sight he was greeted to.

Robin: You're gonna talk Luthor what's you're big game plan?

Luthor: Why should I tell you anything? It's not like you'll be able to use the information.

Kid Flash: Are you REALLY gonna be that kinda guy right now?

Luthor: Yes.

Kid Flash: *sigh*

Tim: Cut the crap cueball answer me or this is gonna get ugly.

Luthor: My, my Bats this one has a fiery temper, reminds me of the second one, they have a lot in common don't they?

Batman began to grit his teeth in anger, and violently grabbed Luthor by his throat and began to slowly choke him out.

Luthor: Hehehehe what cat got you're tongue? Now, now I know his passing wasn't too long ago.

Robin&Tim&KidFlash: Who's?

Luthor: Yes, I remember that ordeal, Braniac had been brought to the brink of destroying the planet. In fact he did, and you were forced to go back in time, to prevent that from happening, although this unfortunately, meant that Jason was erased from this timestream.

Luthor: Yet, you still remember him.

Batman: There was no other way!

Luthor: I know but to have to sacrifice a child's life, you're child, in order to save the world, and millions, whilst you did the right thing; it still hurt you deep inside didn't it?

Luthor began to start loosing air and his eye's were beginning to shut, as he gasped for air, noticing this Robin put his hand on Batman's shoulder, and he let go.

Tim: So who exactly is Jason?

Robin: Yeah, I was wondering too.

Batman: No one just… an old friend.

After Bat's little chat with Luthor he decided to send the madman to prison.

Batman: I'll bring him back to metropolis for now; you four should head back to Titans Tower and get some rest.

Tim: Understood.

Robin: Got it.

Terra: Yes sir.

Kid Flash: Gotcha B-man.

Batman: Wait Robin.

Tim: Which one.

Robin: Me.

Batman: I need to talk to you about something.

Robin and Batman walked away, while the other three took a hold, of Kid Flash, Kid Flash carried Terra and piggy backed Tim. And within a little while they were off to Titan's Tower in no time.

Kid Flash: Wait!

Tim: What's up?

Kid Flash: What about him?

He pointed towards Super Boy, who was slowly regaining consciousness.

Tim: Let's go get him real quick.

Tim walked over to the unconscious hero and examined him, and he noticed something interesting. Some sort of device.

Tim: Hey check it out!

Kid Flash: What's up lil bro.

Terra: What is it?

Tim: His back!

Kid Flash: Yeah! There's a device attached to it.

Tim: Hold up, let me examine it with the R-transer.

Tim took out his make shift 2-inch laptop computer and began typing and soon he realized what was going on.

Tim: Mind Control?

Kid Flash: Is that it?

Terra: That would explain why the dude couldn't even make a coherent sentence.

Tim: Let me handle it.

Tim pressed a button on his miniature computer and a small device came out of it.

Kid Flash: A flash?

Tim: Yep, it was made specifically by Batman and I to completely corrupt all data on any computer, and or electrical devices.

Tim plugged it into the mind control device on Superboy's back. And eventually some sparks started to come out of the device and before they knew it, the device was fried.

Tim: Bingo!

Terra: Did it work.

Tim: Obviously.

Tim: Now call you're team so we can get this guy to the tower and get any info he might have on Luthor's operations.

Meanwhile

Batman: Robin, I've seen how successful you're team has become and I was wondering if you would want to expand said team.

Robin: What do you mean?

Batman: I've been thinking for quite a while, and as I've seen you're team's success, and the massive amount of member you have, although I was thinking ,what if we set up 2 other branches for the Titans?'

Robin: Enlighten me, you've got me interested.

Batman walked to the Bat-mobile and opened the door and clicked a button, and before they knew it a projection of his plan's for the Titans was created.

Batman: The JL need's a team that can be its eyes and ears when we're not around, that's where you're team comes in. We need a western and southern branch that can answer calls and be there in seconds to help out. I've also considered Tim being a part time member of the Titans.

Robin raised an eyebrow.

Robin: He's twelve.

Batman: But he show's great potential, he is already considered a genius by many, and is capable in most fields of martial arts. He may be immature and cocky but he still thinks logically and that's what counts, he's more than ready.

Robin: Alright, but I don't know how we're going to put him on my team….

Batman: We're not, I already have a team of 5 members they will be the southern branch, his branch.

Robin: Who are they.

Batman: Pressed a button on the batmobile and the projection showed the 5 members of Tim's team, there stats, ages, and appearances.

Bat-Mobile Projection

Robin the Boy Wonder

Zatanna Zatarra

Kid Flash

Jinx

Batgirl(Team Leader)

Robin: I know that 4th one, she used to work for the hive until she converted to our side.

Batman: Kid Flash, insisted she be are part of this team.

Robin: What about Batgirl?

Batman: She is the most experienced on the team when it comes to espionage, and she has natural leadership abilities.

Batgirl had been waiting in the Car for them to finish talking, and had noticed the expression of surprise, and minor curiosity when Dick saw her stats on the projection.

Meanwhile at Titans Tower

Terra and the others finished explaining the situation with Batman, and Robin and why they had the unconscious Superboy with them.

Cyborg: I see.

Raven: We'll talk about this later; right now we should focus on getting info out of him.

Superboy woke up and to say he was groggy was an understatement, he looked tired, and lacked the killer look he once had.

Superboy: Who, who are you?

Tim: Hi I'm Robin…

Terra elbowed him in the gut.

Tim: I mean Robin 2. and behind me are Kid Flash, Terra, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy.

Superboy: I am Super Boy, a clone, whom will replace the man of steal should he die.

Raven: Superboy you were being controlled by Lex Luthor and forced to fight Robin, Kid Flash, and Terra, do you remember or even know why?

Superboy: I-I don't know, all I remember was fighting him, in order to free myself from his base and being knocked out.

Raven: I see.

Star Fire: I think you should stay here, until you feel better.

Superboy: No I'm sure I'll be fine.

Starfire: We insist, besides it looks like you could use some friends.

Superboy: *sigh* fine.

Behind them a static like noise was being heard and everyone ran up to the roof, to be greeted by surprise visitors.

Zatarra: My deepest apologies for dropping in unannounced but my daughter and I wish to see Robin.

Tim: Zatanna and Zatarra?

Zatanna: Robin!

Infront of the Titans were a man and his daughter. The man appeared to be 6 feet, blue eyes, neatly combed black hair, and a tuxedo, wearing a magicians hat.

Next to him a cute girl of 13 years, with the same blue eyes, long black hair, a dress shirt, with a blouse inside, and black short-shorts with grey leggings and dress shoes. The girl ran towards Tim and tackled him down with a hug rubbing her face against his own. And the older teenagers looked at them with amusement, with Kid Flash, Terra, Cyborg, and Beast Boy downright laughing at them, and Zatanna giggling, with her father face-palming himself, and Tim blushing madly while looking embarrassed, eventually they stood up with Zatanna's arms still around Tim's neck.

Tim: What?

Kid Flash: You're face dude.

Tim: Shut up!

Tim took a mental note to beat the hell out of KF when got the chance.

Terra: Awww you got a girlfriend?

Tim: Shut up blondie!

Zatanna: But Tim you're not embarrassed are you?

Zatanna then proceeded to pinch his cheek with her thumbs and it caused the young hero to blush even worse than before.

Tim: I hate all of you.

Zatarra: Alright now, everyone let us explain our reason for being here.

Next Time: Episode 5: Titans Incorporated

AND Joker will finally make his long awaited appearance as the main villain of this story, with some other familiar villains to back him up.

Such as Harley Quinn, Livewire (DCAU), Slade.

Also 2 other important characters are due to appear later on as well. One of them a hero, and the other a Anti-Hero.

Character Analysis

Zatanna: Age: 13 Born: 9/25/03 Height: 5'1 Weight: 96lb

Skills: Intermediate Magician, Acrobat, Master Escape Artist, and a wide variety of spells at her disposal.

Personality: Rebellious, friendly, bossy, quick to anger(can be violent), and flirty.

Zatarra: Age: 40 Born: 10/13/76 Height: 6 feet Weight: 175lb  
Skills: Master Magician, Sorcery Level Magic, Master Escape Artist, and has mastered every single spell outside of dark magic.

Personality: Calm, Composed, Kind, Serious, Strict(With his daughter) and very protective(of Zatanna, and any friends of hers).

Superboy: Age: (physically 16) Height: 5'9 Weight: 150lb

Skills: Currently 20x stronger than average human, peek power 1,000X Stronger than Average Human(not realized yet, could be more when all of his Kryptonian power's come in) Fly short amount of time, enhanced speed, capable of running at 200mph, can currently bench 20 tons or more.

Personality: Stoic, Anger issues, Violent, Irritable, Brash, Headstrong, Cocky, Protective.


End file.
